Taste of Medicine
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Tiago gets a taste of his own medicine after every bird is tired of his pranking spree. Inspired and based on the MLP: FiM season 6 episode, "28 Pranks Later"!
1. The Pranking Begins

**Hey guys!**

 **So… After watching the most recent MLP: FiM episode, called 28 Pranks Later, where Rainbow Dash gets a taste of her own medicine after every pony in Ponyville has had enough of her pranking spree. I thought of an idea for a short story, where instead of RD, it would be Tiago.**

 **You can probably guess what will happen, that is if you watched the episode!**

 **So without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pranking Begins

* * *

It was nighttime in Rio de Janeiro, the city lit up as bright as daytime, and even at this hour, people were enjoying their life, at dance clubs and bars. Everywhere in the city, it was nonstop partying as noise filled the air. The same cannot be said of the forests just bordering the city as while the humans were up and awake, the animals of the forest, such as the many kinds of macaws were mostly asleep with their families and mates.

Except for one toucan, who was coming back from a busy day in Nico and Pedro's samba club. This specific toucan was flying through the forest as fast as he can, hoping his mate wouldn't be mad at him for coming so late, but yet again, he was certain his many chicks would just pile up on him.

"I hope Eva's not mad at me." The toucan named Rafael said as he flew through the ever darkening forest, little to no sound as he flew silently onward.

As Rafael flew on, the forest became more scary, but the toucan was used to this and didn't expect anything less. However something would happen that would fright the living daylights out of the toucan. As Rafael still has yet to reach home, he thought he saw something move behind the trees, going just as fast as he was.

"What was that?" Rafael said out loud as he heard rustling of branches.

As Rafael looked around him, he thought he saw something that was unusual for the forest and he now became a bit scared. The mysterious figure showed itself for a second and Rafael was pretty sure it was something like a big predatory bird and then the figure disappeared.

"Probably my imagination, better hurry home." Rafael said.

As he turned in the direction of home the figure suddenly showed itself, appearing in front of Rafael and in the shadows. To Rafael, it was the most frightening thing he ever saw for it had huge wings and a big body.

"Ahhh!" Rafael screamed. "Please don't eat me! I have a family!" Rafael started shaking in midair.

Suddenly, instead of charging down and going to take a bite out of the toucan, the figure flew out from the shadows, laughing happily and holding onto his belly with his wings. Rafael opened his eyes to see it was a very familiar Blue macaw chick, with huge cardboard wings strapped to his own wings, as well as a paper body hung on his body to make him look bigger, the chick was laughing his head off at his prank he pulled.

"Got you uncle Rafi!" The Blue macaw chick named Tiago chuckled loudly.

"Tiago!" Rafael replied in anger. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was funny for me and besides you didn't get hurt." Tiago still continued laughing.

"What are you even doing out here this late?" Rafael asked. "I thought Blu and Jewel should have put you to sleep by now."

"Well, they don't sleep with me and they are just to into their mushy stuff for them to notice me gone." Tiago replied. "And you know, making me look bigger was well worth the effort and time, you should look at your face."

Rafael's cheeks went red with embarrassment at being scared by such a prank. He just decided to ignore Tiago and flew on home without another word to the little chick. Tiago just stayed where he was, still laughing because his prank worked so well. After Tiago shook off the costume and he put his feathers back in place, he, himself, flew back home, hoping that his parents, Blu and Jewel, wouldn't have noticed him gone.

As Tiago saw his family's birdhouses in view, he was thankful that he didn't see his parents outside, waiting to punish him for going out so late at night without their supervision. Tiago flew down as quietly as he can and stepped on the wooden platform in front of the birdhouses with a silent thud of talons hitting wood. He opened his birdhouse door and thought he was completely clear of punishment, but he was met by the stern glare of his mother's eyes.

Jewel noticed that Tiago was gone after checking up on him, and when she didn't see him, she knew right already what the little birdie was up to. So she stayed in her son's birdhouse until he came back so she can punish him.

"Where were you Tiago?" Jewel asked sternly.

"Nowhere, just needed to refresh myself with some cool air." Tiago lied.

"Are you sure?" Jewel made her glare more deadly.

"Positive mom, now can I get some sleep?" Tiago asked, pretending to yawn and be tired.

"Alright, but tomorrow, you're staying home with us as punishment, got it?" Jewel said as she stepped closer to her son.

"Yes mom." Tiago replied, a bit intimidated by his mother.

Jewel flew back to her birdhouse she shared with Blu, who was of course snoring heavily and completely asleep, but Jewel found it rather cute and returned to her original snuggled up position against Blu. Meanwhile Tiago laid down to sleep himself, pleased with the results of his hard work and effort, for the prank turned out as it was supposed to.

And this was only the beginning of Tiago's pranking spree, he had many more ideas planned and more victims in mind for the following days…

* * *

 **Oh Tiago… You little trickster… You'll get what you deserve eventually…**

 **Also, if you guys don't like the title of the story, sorry! I couldn't really think of a better one. If you can, then put your suggestions down in your reviews!**


	2. Wrong Message

**Hey guys! I can see you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **So thank you to ShadowDragonGhost13, StoryWriter2015, RIO2lover100, jugalpratimdas, and monsterjamvadim for pressing the fav and/or follow!**

 **And now for the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wrong Message

* * *

Morning came to Rio as the sunlight came down upon the city and the forests surrounding it and everyone, bird and human were waking up to spend another day as usual. And for one certain little blue birdie, that meant going on a pranking spree. Tiago woke up with a smile on his face, still very happy about his prank that he put so much effort into, he could still picture the very face that Rafael wore last night.

"Now who to prank today?" Tiago said to himself as he stretched his wings and rubbed his chin with his wing, thinking.

Tiago walked to his birdhouse door and opened it, expecting to just fly out to start his day, instead he was meant by his parents, who looked down upon him with serious faces on.

"And where are you going little birdie?" Blu asked.

"Just fresh air." Tiago said nervously.

"You said the same thing yesterday Tiago." Jewel added, her expression becoming more stern.

"Well, I need the daylight too." Tiago tried making an excuse.

"Tiago, we know what you did to uncle Rafi and it's not funny, you really scared him." Blu revealed, Tiago wide eyed.

Early in the morning, Jewel woke up Blu and told him about Tiago. Blu was a little suspicious as well, so they decided to ask around if anyone saw Tiago flying about last night. By chance, they ran into Rafael, who told Jewel about Tiago last night and how frightened he was by Tiago 'harmless' prank.

"Well, come on, it's just a little harmless prank, uncle Rafi is fine, isn't he?" Tiago questioned his own parents. "And besides, it's my nature."

"Some nature that is." A new voice came in, which revealed to be Bia, followed by her sister Carla.

"Honestly Tiago, you scared the same birds over and over again, it's starting to get boring." Carla added.

"Well, I got some reading to do." Bia said as she had a book in her wing.

Tiago smiled as he watched Bia open the book and inside was a plastic spider, but it still scared Bia for a second and she screamed, dropping the book to the forest floor. Tiago started laughing heavily at his sister as Bia had an annoyed look on.

"See, that was funny wasn't it?" Tiago said, but his family all had frowns.

"A spider in a book?" Carla questioned. "Now that's just lazy."

"What!?" Tiago shouted.

"Honestly Tiago, if you're not going to be in the effort, you might as well not pull anymore pranks." Blu shook his head to show he didn't approve.

Now any normal bird would have stopped right there, but not Tiago, being the little energetic bundle of energy and being the little trickster that he was, he made the decision to prove his family wrong.

"Fine, you want effort, I'll show you effort!" Tiago shouted angrily and flew out speedily away to start on his pranking spree and to prank new birds.

"I'm not sure he got what we meant to say." Bia pointed out as the family just watched him fly off.

As the day continued, Tiago's first victim would soon fall right into the trap…

Blu was helping Linda make a cake for dessert after dinner and when Linda couldn't find any flour, she went to the market to buy some, while Blu stayed behind to prepare the next steps in baking. While Blu was opening cabinets, taking out things for baking, a very sweet trick was set for him.

Blu opened a third cabinet, but a piece of string was attached to the door and it pulled a bag of flour out, spilling on Blu and covering him in the white substance, making him look like a ghost. Blu sneezed as some flour went up his beak as he knew who did this.

"Tiago!" Blu shouted, sneezing right after again.

"Got you dad!" Tiago shouted from outside the window.

Night fell again and Bia, hearing about the prank her brother pulled on their dad, smartly set up noise makers so that Tiago couldn't come in without making a sound.

"Lets see Tiago try to get through this." Bia said to herself quietly as she then laid down to sleep.

Morning came and Bia yawned, waking up, opening her eyes for a second, after which she opened them again in shock. She was outside, still in her nest, and right besides her was a real spider.

"Ahhh!" Bia screamed falling down from her nest into a puddle of water. "Tiago!"

One of her noise makers dropped down and she looked above to see Tiago chuckling at her.

"Still think I'm lazy?" Tiago said with sarcasm and flew off before his sister can chase after him. "Got you!"

The next few days the birds of Rio were terrorized by Tiago's constant pranking as everyone was affected in some way.

Tiago's next target was his uncle Nico and Pedro, who were down at the Samba Club, where he added salt in their water that they drank after some singing. Nico and Pedro both put on disgusted faces as they spit out the water at the terrible taste.

"Got you!" Tiago laughed as he saw Nico and Pedro.

Next target was Carla, who was resting in the shade in Linda and Tulio's cottage, listening to music. She was napping peacefully until Tiago came and turned up the volume, waking up Carla and giving her a shock.

"Got you!" Tiago laughed as he flew away to avoid his sister's wrath.

The next target was Kipo, the Spoonbill, who was going to the Samba Club, walking along the alleyways, until he slipped on the ground, the ground being all wet from something. Kipo ended up crashing his head on a trash can. Tiago, of course being the one who did, was laughing.

"Got you!" Tiago laughed and flew away.

It seemed like every minute someone fell victim to Tiago's seemingly harmless pranks and even thought Tiago found it rather funny and amusing, every bird in Rio was extremely annoyed and wanted to teach the little birdie a lesson. Only than would Tiago stop, but what would be the perfect thing to make the little birdie see sense in what he was doing?

* * *

 **So what will every bird do to make Tiago stop? You guys have to wait!**


	3. Tricking the Prankster

**Alright guys! We got a lot more favs and follows!**

 **Thank you to Jameson The Phoenix Owl, Nightfly123, Tomadahawk, Pikachufan260, and Zachmoviefan for pressing that fav and follow!**

 **And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tricking the Prankster

* * *

As every bird in Rio fell victim to Tiago's constant pranking, Nico and Pedro opened their club for a meeting with every bird to complain about Tiago, his family obviously present as every bird shouted their complains to Tiago's parents. Blu and Jewel were starting to get overwhelmed until Rafael quieted down every bird.

"Okay quiet everyone!" Rafael shouted. "It's not Blu and Jewel's fault!"

"But they're the parents!" One of the birds in the back shouted.

"Yeah!" Another bird agreed with him. "They should teach him better!"

The crowd started getting loud again, their tones becoming more angry. It would have turned into a complete frenzy if Jewel didn't have enough and raised her voice much louder than Rafael's. The feisty, tough female Blue macaw managed to quiet everyone down with her deadly voice as every right minded bird knew not to tangle with Jewel.

"Listen, we all want my son to stop, but he won't stop until he knows that he has gone too far." Jewel raised her voice to be heard by everyone.

"What are you suggesting, hot wing?" Pedro asked.

"I'm suggesting we give Tiago an opportunity to pull a big prank, on all of us…" Jewel said to the shock of everyone, who heard the feisty Blue macaw completely lost her mind.

"Have you lost your mind!" One bird shouted.

"Why would we even want that!" Another one shouted.

"Let me finish!" Jewel shouted, with anger in her voice, more than enough to stop another round of craziness to go on. "Once Tiago pulls that prank, we can turn it against him and teach him a lesson that pranking is no fun."

Everyone thought about it and one by one, everyone agreed with Jewel, that this was the best plan to stop Tiago once and for all.

The plan began as everyone went back home and Blu, Jewel, Bia, and Carla flew back to Linda and Tulio's cottage, where luckily Linda was home. Blu told Linda, through writing of course, what they planned to do. Linda agreed and for the next few hours, they got busy.

Blu and Jewel's plan was to bake cookies, enough for everyone that has been pranked. Tiago would take the bait and seize the opportunity to prank everyone. The family and Linda got busy as they had a lot to bake. Meanwhile, Tiago was in his birdhouse, planning who to prank next, when his beak caught the smell of cookies baking.

"Wonder what Linda's baking now." Tiago said as he flew to the cottage next door and came in to see his family busy. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hi son, we're just treating every bird to some treats for tomorrow." Blu replied to Tiago's question.

"Okay, can I help?" Tiago smiled.

"No thanks birdbrain, we don't need your tricks here, we got a lot to do." Bia frowned at this.

"Fine, baking is boring anyway, besides, I got plans to think of." And Tiago flew back to his birdhouse, but an idea came to his small head.

By dinnertime, all the cookies were baked and were cooling on the kitchen countertop, ready for delivery tomorrow. Tiago sat with his family for dinner in the cottage, and while eating, all he could do was look at all the cookies piled up for everyone. Blu and Jewel smiled on the inside, knowing that the planw as going perfect so far.

As nighttime rolled in and the family went to sleep, Tiago pretended to be asleep and waited for awhile to make sure his family was sleeping. As he quietly exited his birdhouse, he checked all the doors of the neighboring houses, making sure they were closed. He then flew next door to the cottage and opened the window, like a ninja he glided softly down to where the cookies were. Tiago smiled as this would be the perfect prank to pull on everyone at once.

Tiago looked through the drawers and cabinets of the kitchen, trying to find the thing he needed. He eventually found it, blue food coloring that matched the color of his blue feathers, Tiago planned to injected a little bit into each and every cookie so that everyone's beak would be stained blue.

"This is gonna be fun." Tiago chuckled as he found the tool needed to inject the dye and got to work.

After a couple of hours of work, Tiago finally got all the cookies and whipped some sweat off his forehead and sighed in victory. The cookies looked no different, on the outside that is, but inside, the blue food coloring rested in there, waiting to stain beaks when the cookies were eaten.

"Better eat one to make sure it worked." Tiago told himself and picked a cookie off one of the trays.

Tiago took a bite, chewing the treat happily and then going to a mirror to look at himself. As Tiago looked at the mirror, sure enough, his beak was stained blue, indicating that the prank would work.

"Yes!" Tiago shouted quietly. "This is so going to pay off."

Tiago then went to the sink and washed the food coloring off his beak. After his beak was clear of blue, Tiago yawned and flew back to his birdhouse to sleep, satisfied completely. This would be the ultimate prank for him and he was sure to remember this for as long as he lived.

Little did he know it was all part of the plan and in fact he fell for the trap. Tiago's own prank would come to bite back at him. In an apocalyptic kind of way…

* * *

 **Well… If you saw the MLP: FiM episode, you know what happens next!**

 **Tiago's prank is so going to backfire on him!**


	4. Sweet Apocalypse

**I see you guys are really enjoying the story! So it makes perfect sense to go on to the next chapter!**

 **Pretty much nothing else to say..**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Apocalypse

* * *

Morning came and Blu, Jewel, and the kids woke up early to distribute all the fresh baked cookies to all the birds of the forest. Tiago tried his best to keep from laughing out loud in order to not reveal his secret. However Blu and Jewel were well aware of the prank, since they planted a hidden camera in the kitchen during the night, they saw the footage before Tiago came out of his birdhouse and smiled as the plan was going their way so far.

Bia and Carla were busy putting the cookies in baskets, while Blu and Jewel helped as well. Tiago came flying in, Bia and Carla giving him a glare.

"Alright, lets get these cookies to everyone." Tiago smiled happily.

"Listen son, you better behave and not pull any pranks." Blu reprimanded Tiago.

"Hey, I'll be with you guys all the time, so you can watch me." Tiago replied, acting all innocent.

"I hope you stick to your word." Blu said, not believing his son, but it was all part of the plan.

As everything was ready, the family flew out, to go hollow to hollow, giving out the cookies, that were now injected with the blue food coloring. As they went from tree to tree, every bird gave Tiago a stern glare, but it was of course all part of the act. Tiago saw all the looks of every bird and couldn't help but smile, but he controlled himself not to laugh. However, as the day went on, Tiago laughed and laughed more as the Blue macaw family gave out more and more cookies.

Eventually, all the cookies were given out and the Blue macaw family was tired and began flying back home. However, only Tiago seemed to notice how quiet the forest became as night started to fall, Blu, Jewel, Bia, and Carla pretending not to notice as they flew back home. Tiago decided to speak up for once.

"Doesn't anyone find it weird it's so quiet, it's never this quiet." Tiago spoke up, with a different tone of voice.

"They're probably all asleep from eating those cookies, son." Jewel informed Tiago.

"Yeah, or they're too busy enjoying them." Carla added in.

"Maybe you guys are right." Tiago replied and got an idea. "How about you guys go home, I'll catch up, I need to check on something."

Tiago flew in the opposite direction of home, to see if his prank was working or not. Blu and the rest of the family still continued on home, leaving Tiago to do his thing, as it was part of the plan. Tiago flew through the forest, looking around and not hearing anything, it was so quiet he could hear his own beating heart. The day became darker and darker with each passing minute as Tiago continued onward.

"Where is everyone?" Tiago questioned to himself. "They must have noticed their blue colored beaks by now."

Tiago looked in a hollow, after landing down on a branch. It was pretty dark inside so Tiago couldn't really see anything inside as he looked. After a quick search and not finding anyone, Tiago was really confused.

"Where is every bird?" Tiago wondered, as he turned his head around.

However, while Tiago turned his head around, the shadow of a macaw walking in the hollow could be seen. The macaw was walking slowly, like he was sick or something, Tiago never noticed the macaw as he decided to go see his Uncle Rafael to check on him.

As Tiago made his way to Rafael, he actually started to get a little scared and creeped out as to how quiet it was. Tiago found his Uncle Rafael's hollow, but not in the way it usually was, for there would be the many noises of seventeen chicks making trouble for their parents. Tiago flew in and looked around, seeing no one, until he saw his Uncle Rafael with his back turned to him. Rafael was munching down on a cookie as Tiago slowly walked up to him.

"Uncle Rafi?" Tiago said. "Are you okay?"

As Tiago got closer, Rafael turned around, the blue food coloring on his beak as the prank worked, but Rafael seemed different and strange, his feathers were messed up and his eyes looked darker as he stared hungrily at Tiago.

"Uncle Rafi?" Tiago questioned, becoming more scared.

"Cookie…" Was all Rafael said in a deep tone of voice as he turned around completely and started walking slowly towards the Blue macaw chick.

Tiago walked backward in fear until he bumped into another bird. He looked up to see his Aunt Eva with the same look as Rafael, the same hungry look in her eyes as she stared down at the Blue chick.

"Cookie…" Eva said as she walked froward while Tiago backed away from her, the chick getting caught in the middle.

Then, out of the shadows, came the seventeen chicks, all with Blue food coloring on their beaks as they were as mindless as their parents, coming at Tiago at the same speed as their parents.

"Cookie…" The seventeen chicks said at once.

Tiago was completely terrified now as he flew as quickly away in the one direction that was not blocked, sweating and panting as he flew back home to warn his family. As he flew, he now saw all the mindless cookie hungry birds roaming about in the forest.

Tiago was so scared as a couple of macaw blocked his way, the same as everyone else. Tiago quickly dodged them as he bolted towards home, determined to not become one of them. Tiago was so confused, he couldn't imagine his harmless prank turning every bird into zombies, but something must have been rotten in that food coloring to make the birds that way.

Meanwhile, Blu and the rest of the family, minus Tiago, finally got home and Blu just opened the window. Jewel turned to Bia and Carla with a smile to thank the two girls for their hard work.

"Well, you two did a wonderful job, I think it's time for a little celebration." Jewel said to the happy smiles of Bia and Carla.

"Yeah, we still got a few cookies here, might as well eat them." Blu added in.

However Tiago came in before his sisters could take a cookie, surprising the family.

"Don't eat these!" Tiago shouted.

"Now Tiago, there is plenty for you too, no need to be so rough." Jewel said sternly.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Tiago shouted, ignoring his mother.

"Why?" Carla replied, confused, but only pretending to be so.

Before Tiago could reply, a horde of zombified birds were flying at them, all moaning the same word, "Cookie…"

"We need to get away from them!" Tiago yelled in fright.

"What's going on?" Bia said as she stared at the horde of birds.

"No time to explain, lets go!" Tiago shouted and he flew towards the city, his family following him.

The Blue macaw family flew to Nico and Pedro's Samba Club, while all the zombified birds followed them slowly. It was truly a zombie bird apocalypse now…

* * *

 **I bet you guys can't wait to see Tiago's face when he gets pranked!**

 **Because next chapter is the last for this short story!**


	5. Lesson Learned

**Alright guys! Last chapter!**

 **Before we finish, thank you to MafiaMarshMello and razena for pressing that fav and follow!**

 **And now for the ending!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lesson Learned

* * *

The Blue macaw family finally got inside Nico and Pedro's Samba Club, where it was all dark inside. Blu and Jewel turned on some lamps that were present as Bia, Carla, and Tiago were scared, well only Tiago was the one that was really scared.

"I hope they didn't find us." Tiago shook in fear as sweat ran down his body.

"Why are we running from every bird?" Bia asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, what happened to them?" Carla added in.

"I think it's the cookies." Tiago replied, nervously as he didn't want to spoil his prank.

"That's ridiculous Tiago, it's only sweet fresh baked cookies, nothing else." Blu informed Tiago.

Tiago was really scared now, but he still didn't want to reveal what he did to the cookies. He promised his parents he wouldn't do anything, and he didn't want to face the punishment.

"Well, unless…" Tiago started, but couldn't finish as his parents gave him a stern look.

"What did you do, Tiago?" Jewel said.

Suddenly the sounds of the zombified birds could be heard and they were closing in on their prey. And pretty soon they were trying to get through the heavy covering of the club.

"Cookie… "The moans of the zombie birds sounded all around.

"Block all the entrances!" Tiago shouted, but also to change the subject for at least a minute.

The family got to work, making quick barricades as the zombie birds still tried to get in.

"Alright, so I may have injected blue food coloring into the cookies to turn everyone's beaks blue as a joke, but it must have turned everyone into mindless cookie carving zombies!" Tiago said in fear as he grabbed hold of a small lamp with his talons. "As long as we stay here, wait for everyone to be normal, and don't eat any cookies, we'll be fine."

Blu then spoke, but in a different tone of voice as he came walking from the shadows of Tiago's lamp into the light.

"That's fine son, except…" Blu stepped into the light, with blue food coloring on his beak. "We've have eaten them already…"

Tiago backed away in fright and his lamp light shone upon his mother, who also had blue food coloring on his beak. Tiago was terrified as he looked at his mother.

"Looks like your prank backfired…" Jewel moaned as Tiago dropped his lamp, where it rolled over to his sisters, who also had food coloring on their beaks.

"Cookie…" Bia and Carla moaned, now leaving Tiago as the only one that was not affected.

Tiago gasped in shock as his heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. He looked and saw his mother push aside one of the barricades and the horde of zombified birds poured in. Tiago backed up into a corner, knowing that this was going to be the last moments in his life as a normal bird.

"No, no! Please don't!" Tiago shouted. "I don't want to be one of you, it was all supposed to be a harmless prank, I never meant for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be funny, but this isn't funny!"

As Tiago covered his eyes with his wing, all of a sudden, he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again, it was the normal speaking voice of his mother.

"Exactly." Jewel said, Tiago opening his eyes and looked at the horde of birds.

"What!? What's going on?" Tiago said, confused and very lost.

"Just enjoying tricking the prankster." Blu informed his son.

"Yeah, how does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine." Bia added in.

"So, none of you are sick?" Tiago asked, still confused.

"Of course not!" Carla smiled playfully.

"Got you!" The horde of birds shouted at once and pointed at Tiago.

Now Tiago was fully relieved as he put his wings by his side again and faced his family.

"So this was a prank on me?" Tiago asked. "How did you know?"

"Your father put a hidden camera in the kitchen and caught you putting the food coloring in the cookies." Jewel laughed.

"It was nothing, glad I did it." Blu blushed red.

"You should really see your face." Bia laughed at Tiago. "It was funny!"

"Well, it wasn't funny for me and I'm the one that was pranked! I was so scared and thought I made every bird sick, you can't go around…" Tiago started, but was stopped by his father.

"Pranking everyone when you want to?" Blu finished for him.

"Not thinking how it makes them feel?" Jewel added.

"Or if they'll enjoy it?" Rafael stepped in.

"Or even if it's funny?" Eva joined Rafael.

"Yeah!" And then it finally hit Tiago. "Oh… I see what you did."

"Pranks can be fun when everyone enjoys them, we just thought you should see when everyone doesn't." Jewel said to Tiago, working in a motherly lesson.

"I'm sorry everyone, I should have thought about how everyone would feel." Tiago apologized.

"Well, guess you learned your lesson." Blu smiled, hoping Tiago really did learn from this experience.

"Totally! You guys pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to make a better prank!"

Everyone then became deadly silent as they stared wide eyed at Tiago. It looked like he didn't learn his lesson, until Tiago smiled and said two words…

"Got you!"

Everyone then laughed at Tiago fooling them that easy.

As the laughing stopped, everyone decided to have a party, since they were already in Nico and Pedro's club. As for Tiago, he did learn something and well, he made a promise to never act so childish for as long as he lived. However… He still loved to pull some pranks every once in awhile.

The End.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **And see you in the next story!**


End file.
